The war between Shesshomaru & Naraku
by Vivian Bluesummers
Summary: There is a big war between the leader of vampires, Naraku, & the Lord of the West, Lord Shesshomaru. Who shall win? How did it start?


SHESSHOMARU-SAMA/ LORD SHESSHOMARU

( From the beginning of the very, very violent battles…)

Shesshomaru-sama, or Lord Shesshomaru, is in a war between vampires and his own army of the West. The vampires _were _part of the West and hated being under the power of Shesshomaru-sama, or so they were told that they were under his rule by (of course) Naraku the leader of vampires

. Shesshomaru's younger half-breed half-brother, Inuyasha, was defeated badly by Naraku in battle ,was nearly bitten by Naraku: meaning was nearly turned into a vampire, and was put to recover. Shesshomaru didn't care for Inuyasha at all, but he didn't like any of his kin, half-breed or not, to be insulted in anyway for it will also insult _him_.

Now, the true war has begun, were demons will shed blood & their corpses will fall to the ground.

Shesshomaru-sama is on his two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, in front of his army. He has the most powerful and most organized army upon the WEST, EAST, NORTH, & SOUTH.

From the front stands the 9,536 warriors and swords with shield of a perfect 360, & diameter of 4 feet. All hold different armor that fitted them best, for there are many sorts of clan demons including the deer clan, tiger clan, wolf clan, bird clan, and many others. But of course the main clan was the dog clan from which Shesshomaru-sama was from. Behind the warriors where the 1,330 archers, also formed of many clans and suits. In front of every archer were many sets of bows in fifties and a big pot of burning hay. Behind the archers where the ones of 100catapults,each loaded with 2rocks, whichwere ready and loaded engulfed in flame to be launched upon the enemy. There is, of course, many other forms of which Shesshomaru's army could have taken or could have more groups of, but _that _there is enough.

The army waited restless,in silence, in a clearing for the hearing of usual hissing of vampires. They could not expect anything, for no one on this world has seen an army of vampires. It seem forever for the enemy's armyof 10,00to show up...

There they were unorganized and "naked". They had no armor, no catapults, no archers. It was a big filthy group of demons vampires with ragged clothes and rusty swords. It front of the stood the only pure vampire in clothes of war...Naraku.

Shesshomaru & Naraku from far away can see each other faces clearly and stood still til finally Naraku shooted an order in the secre language of vampires...the war hade begun. From 5 miles away Naraku's army charged, some wentflying, others slithering, others running

Shesshomaru yelled orders, "Archers, prepare.." the archers readied the bows and arrows, andflamed the arrows with the flaming pots.

"Archers, aim." Then the archers aimed their arrows upward.

"Archers...FIRE!" Instantly arrows shot the sky in piercing red lights and dropped diagonally at enemies. About 1,000 vampires fell dead, others had patches of fire upon them, luckily the clearin had no dry grass. More orders were shouted out.

"Catapults, ready." People in charge of catapults readied their weapons to launch their burning red rocks in which where on top of them.

"Catapults...FIRE!" Bigger piercing lights shot the sky and dropped hard upon the earth, making seem as if a meteor shower hit the earth. With that one order, thousands fell dead, other began to be burned alive and spread to others in shrieks of pain.

Finally, action took over. Shesshomaru yelled out the main orders..."Archers, keep firing. Catapults. keep firing. Warriors...CHARGE!"

Shesshomaru-sama went in with his army, he had no worries that his archers or catapults will hit his army. The archers can aimat enemies from 3 miles, from where Naraku's army was at the moment, and the catapults always shot far into the back of the enemy's army.

No less then 30 minutes Shesshomaru with his army clashed into Naraku and his army. Shesshomaru and Narasku were after each other, and killed anybody of enemy that got in their way. From miles of the battle3 field you can see shooting stars of red: some so little, some so big, & can hear clangs of metal crashing into each other and screams of pain. Villages nearby told each other to create an ally army just in case if the vampires won...

Oh yes, the humans knew Shesshomaru was heartless for humans, but they also knew he only killed them only if they insulted or threatened him, he did not care if they just pass by. But the humans knew they will be sucked hollow in hungerby vampires if they win...they knew alot. They hoped for shesshomaru's victory...

(Sorry, can't comtinue writting. Have to go. Read next chapter to know who won the battle. Note; this was pretty general, but next time from where Shesshomaru ordered to charge will be on his view. So read next chapter, Shesshomaru VS Naraku.)


End file.
